Part of Your Life
by Neon Rouge
Summary: Sakura never thought that she would fall in love with Sasuke, why? Because she was the inconspicuous geek and he was the popular badass. It was so strange that the only thing that ever brought them together was an antique lunchbox. SasuSaku, Sakura's POV.
1. The lunchbox

**Authers note: This story has yet to have a confirmed plot, help and advice would be extremely appreciated although i'm not one to beg for reviews (they'd still be nice though..). Also note that this chapter is not incredibly long, I'd like to properly contemplate the coming of the next chapter, but I can always lengthen this one. **

**Hugs and kisses.**

**Lover-to-be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not _own_ Naruto, I do have a five doller bid on it though..**

* * *

I gulped down the saliva forming in my mouth, hopeful that some of my accident prone-ness and general bad luck would go down with it.

_**Inner Sakura**__: You're mad. Correction, WE are mad. We're mad to be doing this. We're mad to be out in the football pitches during a LESSON, we are potentially risking our well groomed and hard earned reputation of being a goody-two-shoe._

I ignored my subconscious, running a nervous hand through my bubble-gum pink hair in the shade of the large oak tree which stood right smack next to the school's empty football pitches. A shiver ran up my spine, which is odd since it was 90 degrees out and I could feel sweat leaving long trails down my brow. I let out a sigh, contemplating whether or not I really had to do this. It was a toss between the wrath of my French teacher or my mother's horns. To be honest I couldn't really risk not finding my lunchbox. Bloody hell would freeze over before my mother forgave me losing the antique o-bento box she had found once she was giving the house a spring-clean that would have made a bulldozer proud. She warned me that I'd be in big trouble if the lunchbox ever went missing; obviously she still hasn't acknowledged the fact that her daughter is a complete klutz with a reputation for losing stuff she shouldn't lose, but on the other hand, my mother wouldn't know a joke if it hit her on the head. On the other hand, all hell would break loose if my French teacher would find out that I'd been skiving. I chose the path of my heart, but that particular heart did a double-take and the path it had created over 16 years was starting to fall apart. So I did what sensible, normal, calm, collected people would do. I headed to the pitches.

**

* * *

**

Short and sweet, ne (possible_ too_ short)? Just tell me and I'll lengthen it. By the way this is meant to be a Sasusaku so I need help deciding when exactly Sasuke should start having feelings for his little Saku-chan -laughs evilly-.

**Anyways I plan to update almost every day but i wont write incredible long chapters but chapter two should be up either later today or possibly tommorrow.**

**Reviews are greatly apreciated.**

**P.S: Sasuke, under no account (or how many tomatoes you throw at me) will be gay.**

**I still love you(s)**

**Lover-to-be.**


	2. SasukeTeme and SakuraChan!

**Disclaimer: Moi, je n'ai pas Naruto. (Me, i dont own naruto)**

**Sasu-teme says go die!**

**love ya too!**

**Lover-to-be**

I was out when I shouldn't be, I was out in the pitches, I had lost my lunchbox, I was looking for said lunchbox. You get the general idea.

So there I was, on the brink of insanity (which is about a couple of kilometers away from the actual brink as far as I'm concerned), about to plunge into something I had never done before.

Yeah, that's it, I was skiving.

This is, if you consider it carefully, something completely normal for someone aged 16, but oh no. Not me. Not the girl who comes top in EVERY subject (yeah, even sex ed). Not the girl who's never done anything wrong thus far in her life.

…You get the point.

Let's get to the point; there I was, by the tree situated right next to the school's football pitches, sweating. I took the first step. The first step of a new life, a life of crime (I'm not very sure if skiving/innocently looking for my lunchbox counts).

Either way you put it I was just walking to the pitches, I didn't expect to see who I was about to see there, whether or not I had yet to realize his current social stat.

There he was. There HE was, there stood him of the dark obsidian eyes that any of his fangirls would kill to drown in. Him of the long lean legs, and dark, spiky, soft looking hair.

Uchiha Sasuke-san stood before me, giving me a look that just seemed to display a banner saying 'go die'. My heart skipped a beat; my stomach did a couple of flips and hit my ribcage. No, I did not like Uchiha-san. I just admired his six packs.

I jumped when I saw him standing there, glaring at me (which is not a way of undressing someone with their eyes, no matter what Ino says!).

"U-U-Uchiha-san?" I had managed to use the deep breath maneuver Hinata-chan had taught me a few days ago to relieve stress. This is the first time it has actually done something relatively useful.

"Haruno" he smirked, a lopsided smile that would have made any girl swoon, fangirl or no fangirl. "This is the last place I expected to see you".

"W-well..." I began, looking at my sneakers.

"Save it" he interrupted me "you're skiving for once aren't you?"

"I'm not skiving" I said curtly, my stammers having died down.

"Then what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm..." But I wasn't able to finish my sentence. We heard a high-pitched shrill, our heads snapping towards the sound. Our eyes met those of the football coach, and of his team. Green and black met blue and many other various eye colours, but mostly the cerulean ones of Uchiha-san's best friend. Uzumaki Naruto stood about twenty feet away from us, a big, cheesy grin plastered on his tanned face.

"OI SASUKE-TEME, SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN DATING SAKURA-CHAN?!" The blonde screeched (who stands up to his namesake every moment of his life) even though he was a mere twenty feet away from us.

He had got it so, so, so wrong.

* * *

**Tell friends etc. I need more reviews, simple. (I feel selfish now, you mean people!)**


	3. Me woman, me strong, me kill idiot

**All this maths homework is affecting my brain. This is not healthy.**

**I DECLARE TOTAL WAR!!**

**I am sooo holding a protest, that is umm, before I commit suicide due to said inhuman amounts of algebra.**

**also this is one heck of a short chapter.**

**I kinda needed to update but next chap shoudl be up by tomorrow.**

**It will be longer, I swear on this fic.**

**Anwayz;**

**Diclaimer: Naruto -sighs- is not mine, now go away and stop rubbing it in!**

**...freaks..**

**Ooookay just kidding -dodges tomatoes-**

**R and R!**

**And no I will not use the magic word.**

**...pretty please...?**

* * *

My jaw dropped, so much in fact that at that moment I held an uncanny resemblance to a fish. A dead fish. My cheeks turned a faint crimson and increased in darkness until I had begun to resemble a tomato. Uchiha-san just looked bored or possibly angry (I'm not sure which is accurate) whilst proceeding to lean against a nearby wall and glare at Naruto.

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened to give him a look of dumb astonishment.

"W-was I wrong?" he stumbled along his words, reminding me of Hinata-chan.

I nodded my head frantically, Uchiha-san muttered something incoherent under his breath, although I'm sure I caught the words 'dobe' and 'not on your life'. I clenched my fists in anger as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Apparently Naruto, Uchiha-san and the rest of the football team (who were watching the scene unfurl in silent astonishment) had noticed this action of mine and were looking kind of scared and as if considering evacuation (not Uchiha-san though, he just sighed and slapped his forehead.)

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto edged away from the rest of his team, furthering the distance between us.

"Na-ru-to" I growled in a feral manner.

And then I exploded.

It was something incredible really; I totally emitted that I-woman-hear-me-roar aura that Ino always does when some random idiot gropes her or something.

I have always, always, always wanted to try that.

"YOU BAKA!!" I screeched as I caught up with him before he could get too far from his doom.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded, literally on his knees as I proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Ah yes, good times, good times.

I could hear murmurs and a gasp coming in the direction of the football team, the coach was blowing his whistle frantically although I paid no heed (poor guy probably didn't know whether I was paying attention or not, he just wanted his player back). I could even feel Uchiha-san's gaze boring into me. Seriously, that guy's death glare is unrivaled.

Finally I stopped (joyfully) semi-murdering Naruto once he passed out, therefore I felt fulfilled for a day.

* * *

**TBC**

**This feels so random.**

**Seriuosly Im too tired.**

**hugz.**

**ps: Is it odd that I just found out what tbc and pov stand for?**


	4. Heading back

**Ah hem.**

**-coughs loudly-**

**Studying.**

**Ugh. That dreaded form of legalised torture.**

**Just know that I don't appreciate education as much as I used to.**

**Anehwahz.**

**Disclaimer: Since Naruto is being emergancy treated due to his pissing-off a certain pink-haired smart-pants I am not able to kidnap him and force Kishi-san to give me Naruto.**

**LOL (lots of love you morons)**

**Mia.**

**ps: what does AU stand for??**

* * *

Ah yes.

Apparently beating up blonde idiots really does have a psychological kick to it, ne?

"Let's go back" Uchiha-san said after Naruto had been dragged away by a dumbfounded football team and its coach to the nurse's office.

Oh yeah.

I still hadn't found that damned lunchbox.

May god have mercy.

"B-b-but" I stammered as the raven-haired man started walking away from the pitches, hands in pockets. He turned around to look at me, his dark eyes observing me with a mixture of bored-anger.

"What now?" He sighed, he took his right hand out of his pocket and ran it through the silkiness at the back of his head. I gulped, _how to say this, how to say this??_

"Umm, I was just kinda looking for my o-bento lunchbox before you assumed I was skipping class." I replied curtly, I was pissed off after our little encounter with that baka and it had yet to wear off. Besides, it really_ was_ his fault.

"Hn" Uchiha-san let out an odd grunt-like noise, then he turned on his heel continuing to walk back to French class.

Oh. Shit.

Class.

HOW THE HELL DID I FORGET ABOUT THAT??

* * *

We both entered the classroom as the bell for next period rang.

**Inner Sakura: oh classroom how I have missed thee so! **

"Haruno." Anko-sensei said in the strictest voice she could manage, "Uchiha, care to explain?" I interrupted Uchiha-san before he could say anything that might ruin my 'no rule breaking, just strictly A's' reputation.

"Gomen nasai, Sensei!" I apologized, bowing down as low as my flexibility would allow. "I promise it won't happen again!"

" Hai, hai" Anko-sensei sighed, her pale hands resting on her narrow hips, " just don't do it again. And Haruno." A smile graced the dark-haired woman's lips.

"Hai?" I questioned my French teacher; Uchiha-san was starting to look a little bored and left out.

Anko-sensei held a dove white paper out to me. "You got an A+!"

* * *

**Gawd. A-nother short chapter.**

**Put up with me.**

**just this once?**

**please?**

**memo: reviews. **


	5. The impossible has taken action

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very..**

**-takes breath-**

**very, very, very tired.**

**EXAMS ARE NEAR!!**

**I'm about to piss my pants.**

**No I am absolutely NOT scared.**

**Nope. Not me.**

**-twitches-**

**Lets get on with the show now shall we?**

**Discaimer: Naruto's still in the hospital. So, yeah.**

* * *

"Seriously!" Ino exclaimed through a mouthful of chicken salad.

"Seriously." I agreed with the eccentric blonde, nodding my head.

It was the day after I lost my lunchbox, Friday.

And amazingly my mother still hasn't found out about the absence of said lunchbox.

There is a god!

"Man," Tenten, a member of my circle of best friends, leaned back in her metal cafeteria chair. "I can't believe your mum didn't find out yet. 'Cause she's like…" The brunette trailed off.

"De stribest mub eva white?" Hinata-chan finished for the girl in army pants, through a mouthful of onigiri despite her coming from the Hyuuga clan (where, as it is common knowledge, good manners comes second to like, breathing. There is a slight possibility that it comes before breathing actually…)

I sighed as my friends' eyes followed me around, each eating and watching me like some form of entertainment. I allowed my head to plonk down on the table top, narrowly missing my lunch of last nights curried rice (which Tenten, being the amazing friend she is, moved out of the way mere nanoseconds before I very-nearly had chunks of chicken breast in my hair.)

**Inner Sakura: tch, baka.**

"You so totally need to ask that guy out though" Ino said in her I-am-miss-know-it-all voice.

"WHA—" I stood up abruptly, almost knocking over one of the many tables in the schools (relatively large) cafeteria. That is, umm, just before Tenten (damn her and her good-friendliness) clasped a hand over my mouth and pulled me back down on my chair within a moments notice.

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest in the most childish manner I could muster.

"Uchiha Sasuke right?" Ino smirked, rolling her sky-blue eyes at my antics, "He's hot, and a major badass right?" The Yamanaka turned her gaze towards Tenten. "Isn't that your type, Tenten-chan?"

The brunette's face flushed, she looked away in order to try and hide this from us.

"Demo"_ (1) _I began, this time being my turn to smirk, "you have your Neji-kun don't you?"

We all snickered when Tenten began to blush even harder.

"Shuddup" she muttered to no one in particular.

And then there was a gasp throughout the cafeteria.

He had come.

Uchiha-san had just entered the cafeteria with his mob of friends.

* * *

Uchiha-san's eyes scanned the cafeteria, ignoring the large group of his fangirls (who seemed to all collect on one table) waving at him and squeling, searching for a free table.

And then he saw ours.

And his eyes just seemed glued to the table.

He walked over.

OMGSASUKEUCHIHAISCOMINGTHISWAYOMGOMG!!

**Inner Sakura: calm down he's just a- OMIGOD!**

"Hey." Uchiha-san said coolly, his eyes barely meeting ours. Even whilst I was looking back at him I could see Ino's jaw fall.

"Hey" I said, mirroring his words. My eyes followed his hand as it reached inside his backpack.

"Here." He brought his hand out, my lunchbox inside it.

I gulped, staring at my o-bento lunchbox for a good five minutes.

"Do you want it or not?" It was abrely even a question, more of a statement on his behalf.

I reached out and took it.

"Thanks" I muttered, bowing my head in thanks. Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan sighed in relief, Ino just gaped some more (doesn't that girl know when to stop??)

"Don't mention it." Uchiha-san smirked again, and then he sat down.

On our table.

* * *

**Pretty long chapter ne?**

**Also thanks for the 800+ hits.**

**Seriously, if I've got so many hits then you should review more.**

**Joking, lol.**

**Not.**

**Btw I have an idea for the basic plot. It should be good.**

**Sorry for any grammatical or spellling mistakes.**

**R AND R!**

**Ps; Demo: Another word for but, aside from kedo.**


	6. An Unlikely Statement

**MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!!**

**Me woman. Me think you all not review enough. Me sorry for taking long to update.**

**This would be considered an INSANELY long update for me but ya know...**

**I do HAVE a life.**

**But apparently teachers dont.**

**They just ammuse themselves by giving us piles of difficult homework and then laugh evilly as they watch us do it.**

**Evil bastards. Eeeeeevil bastards.**

**Now...**

**-cue drumm role-**

**For the...**

**Disclaimer: Now children, if I DID own Naruto then Sasuke-kun would have said yes and not run away screaming "RAPE!"**

**Dedication: To the person who threatened my life if I wouldnt write longer chapters.**

**Yeah I mean you sonny.**

**And also Tip of the top hat who has given me the most reviews that a single person has given me.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my fellow anime-freak Ursula (DON'T DENY IT!! WE ALL KNOW HOW MUCH YOU PINE AFTER EDWARD ELRIC!!)**

**Ps: Thanks for the 1200+ hits.**

**Now enjoy.**

**I SAID ENJOY!**

I noticed Ino swoon slightly as she caught sight of Nara Shikamaru as he sat down with the rest of Uchiha-san's gang.

Oh god those guys were hot.

I suppose that it is seemingly strange that the schools most _edible, delicious, smexy_ boys collect in one random group. Actually it seemed to happen a lot, take me and my girls for instance or those _things _that worship Uchiha-san to the pint that it's scary (as in stealing his shirts/boxers and selling them on E-bay scary.)

After a few seconds the following had seated themselves on our table:

Uchiha Sasuke-san (**must **stop calling him Uchiha-san!)

Uzumaki Naruto (how the hell did he end up with just those tiny bruises?! Also he's just a brother-like friend, therefore he does not classify as hot)

Hyuuga Neji-san (Hinata-chan's cousin, strange that I know so little about him when I've been Hina's best friend since like grade 4)

Inuzuka Kiba-kun (this guy is_ such_ a sweetie, I seriously think he likes me. I mean, why else would he offer to carry my books/bag for me every minute of the day?)

Aburame Shino (not exactly hot, he's too weird to be that but otherwise he scores like a 7 on the hotness scale)

Akimichi Chouji (this guys really nice, a little on the umm, large side, but he can cook!)

Rock Lee (this guy has it for me **BIG** time, I swear, no guy has ever been this _obsessive_, so yeah Lee, I _don't_ need you prophesying my beauty to me every morning)

And lastly the aforementioned Nara Shikamaru-san (he's cute, if you like the lazy/bored pineapple-for-a-head type.)

I glared at Naruto whilst he grinned back at me; I suppose it was a kind of peace offering.

Once all of them had been seated on the previously almost empty table I decided to attempt at conversation.

"So," I looked nervously at Sasuke-san (SUCCESS!!) "Where'd you find my lunchbox?"

Sasuke-san shrugged in response "Somewhere in the pitches, I can't remember exactly where though."

Before anyone else could say something Naruto had just decided to come to his own conclusions.

"SASUKE LIKES SAKURA-CHAN!!" The dumbass blonde declared standing up, he was grinning from ear to ear like it was the smartest thing he had ever come up with.

I did a very good imitation of one of those tomatoes that Sasuke-san likes so much.

And Sasuke-san…

…He just looked murderous.

Like he wanted to strangle Naruto.

Like he wanted to stab Naruto repeatedly.

Like he wanted to gauge Naruto's eyeballs out with a fork.

Like he wanted Naruto dead.

* * *

I have never seen such an odd scene in my life.

Never in all my life have I ever thought that something this small would provoke_ The _Uchiha Sasuke to doing such a…Unsightly action.

Never did I believe that I would live long enough to see Sasuke-san repeatedly bonk Naruto on the head.

No matter how much he was pissed off.

**Inner Sakura: THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!! OUR DOOOOM IS HERE!!**

I tried blocking out my subconscious in order to watch the happenings in front of me (and also the gape on Neji-san's face was something incredible, really.)

So why the hell did Kakashi-sensei have to go and ruin all our fun??

* * *

**You people wanted updates so I gave you updates.**

**Happy?**

**Review.**

**Now.**


	7. It's Funny The Way Things Work Out

**I find it oddly amusing that every time I wrote my last name in my ICT exam (sort of to do with computers) the spell check would suggest I change it to 'miscalled'.**

…**.I feel so insulted….**

**The spell check is retarded. Seriously.**

**I tried my hardest at making this chapter long, I am seemingly incapable of writing chapters longer than like, 600 words (including authors notes).**

**Disclaimer: any of you morons who actually thinks that I own Naruto raise your hand.**

**Dedication: there is no pain greater than that of an ingrown toenail, woe is me (and my foot).**

**Btw if you guys have any (any and all) ideas for this fic and its plot they would be greatly appreciated, because seriously, I have NO idea where this story is headed.**

**Ps: I HAVE A GOAL! And that goal is to reach at least 20 reviews by chapter 10.**

* * *

"Now, now kids" Kakashi-sensei said in his usual bored voice whilst keeping a firm hold on both Naruto and Sasuke-san's ears "there's no need to fight over something so stupid."

"Is the concept of Sasuke-kun possibly liking Sakura stupid?" Ino (being the blonde she is) asked our Math's teacher with a manicured hand raised.

I resisted the urge to laugh, cry, slap my forehead and scream at the same time; Hinata-chan almost did all of them. Tenten just blinked a few times and muttered something incoherent under her breath, whilst Kakashi-sensei ignored Ino and sighed as he tried to keep his hands firmly locked over both boys' ears.

I watched in fascination as Naruto tried to yank Kakashi-sensei's unmoving hand off his right ear and then try to hit said teacher on the head after his first option didn't work. Sasuke-san's reaction was almost as eye-catching, well that is, if you consider watching Uchihas glare at other people with such an intensity that even _you _would feel its effect entertaining. Although it seems that Kakashi-sensei is immune to this treatment.

The silver-haired man looked in my direction, his black eyes swiveling to meet my own.

"Care to explain, Haruno?" He asked me, I blinked a few times at his obvious question.

_Better hurry up, _I thought,_ Hinata-chan looks like she might pass out any second now._

And surely enough, the pale girl was looking pretty red and the prospect of her fainting was actually very realistic.

**Inner Sakura: Let's get out of here, like now.**

**Outer Sakura: For once I agree with you.**

I stood up from my chair, everyone's eyes swiveled to my direction, Naruto and Sasuke-san taking a break from their attempts at freedom to see what I was doing.

"Excuse me!" And with those words I made a grab for all my things, when I had stuffed all of my possessions into my red school bag I bolted for the cafeterias exit, leaving a surprised group of people in my wake.

"YOU LEFT YOUR LUNCHBOX!!" Ino yelled, trying desperately to make herself heard.

* * *

I ran for as long as I could, I didn't even know why, heck, I just didn't feel like answering Kakashi-sensei I guess.

I stopped when I reached the girls restroom, contemplating if I should huddle there until lunch was over. After wasting precious seconds I dashed through the swiveling door and into one of the pink cubicles.

After a few minutes, I grew bored and I tried entertaining myself by admiring the graffiti sprayed across the sides of the cubicle I was vacating. Unfortunately it seems that trying to think of vandalism in the same terms of art does not seem to broaden my attention span.

I often wonder what compelled him to come after me, why he was the only one looking for me in the most humiliating place a boy could be found in.

I wonder how he had managed to get Kakashi-sensei's hand off his left ear.

My head jolted upwards at the sound of the door being pushed open.

"Oi, Sakura," I heard a deep voice say, my heart thudded in my chest, "You in here?"

Within moments a black haired figure had appeared in the place where the door used to be, I stood up abruptly, and unfortunately I hit my head against something hard.

"..Sasuke-san…?" Those were the last words I said before passing out.

"Oi! Sakura—"

I fell to the floor with a dull _thud._

* * *

Hours later, maybe days later, I opened my hazy eyes to see an unfamiliar room around.

I looked down to see that I was in an equally unfamiliar bed with a pair of dark eyes which didn't seem so unfamiliar staring right into my own green ones.

And then I noticed that I wasn't wearing my school attire, but a pure white night dress.

_Someone must have changed my clothes then,_ I thought absentmindedly.

And then I looked back at the person in front of me, realizing them to be male and I screamed.

"PERVERT!!" I shrieked slapping the man across his pale cheek, my free hand close to my chest.

And then I realized that the dark-haired man in front of me looked a lot like Sasuke-san. I stopped and blinked a few times, my brain trying desperately to register the information.

I heard a snicker from across the room, my eyes looking at the laughing figure and then at Sasuke-san's look alike.

"Couldn't have done better myself, Sakura." Sasuke-san said, somewhat congratulating me, "fetch kaa-san, Itachi, tell her that Sakura woke up now."

The man, who I presume is called Itachi, got up with a sigh, looking at me as he left the (which I had just noticed was incredibly well furnished and large) room.

Sasuke-san sat down on the king-sized bed I was lying down on with a sigh.

"Umm, Sasuke-san?" I queried before he could say anything else.

"Sasuke" he said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Call me Sasuke, Sasuke-san is too formal." Sasuke-sa—KUN! Stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..Hai.."

* * *

**Amazingly enough I actually wrote a somewhat long chapter.**

**Btw guys I've got a poll on my profile for any of you who want to decide what I should write next.**

**Ps: It woudl be really cool for any of you who review (and read this) to write: I never knew raisins were grapes.**

**Pps:any of you who can guess what 'Sento Chihiro no kamikakushi' means and what it is gets 10 points and a gold star!**

**PPPs: Remember my goal...**


	8. Me, myself and I, you got a problem?

**What do you guys prefer?**

**A)Long chapters but slow updates.**

**_OR_**

**B)Short-ish chapters and quick updates**

**I am soooo sorry for taking ages to update, but next chap should be up late tommorrow, hopefully you'll enjoy the hard work I put into thsi extra long chapter.**

**P.S: You guys ever watched the Prince of Bel-aire? It's hilarous, and I plan on using some ideas (jokes 'n' stuff) from the show.**

**Dedication: NekoUrsula (Yay! she got an account!!) once again for listening to my half-baked ideas at any time the day and giving me more. Just know that I'm glad I complimented those PowerPuff girls drawings of yours last Summer.**

**Disclaimer: I may write Naruto fanfiction, I may read Naruto fanfiction, I may OWN this fic. But Naruto is not mine on the monopoly board. **

* * *

My head snapped towards the sound of the grand double doors opening.

"Sasuke-chan?" A woman looking to be in about her thirties poked her head around the door, I stifled the laughter threatening to escape when I heard the nickname (at least it's better than 'Sasucakes' as he goes by around his fangirls) I could see Sasuke-kun reddening slightly, embarrassed to have his mother call him by such a humiliating name in front of others. His mother's long raven locks cascaded over her petite shoulders as she walked into the room we were currently vacating.

Sasuke-kun's line of vision directed itself to his mother as he spoke, "I'm here, kaa-san".

Mikoto-san smiled when she saw me, her kindly, long-lashed eyes boring into my own green ones as she spoke, the smile still evident on her face, "It appears that our guest has woken up, ne? Sakura-chan."

I gulped as I played with my sweating hands nervously, I opened my mouth to speak to Sasuke-kun's mother, unable to take my eyes off her beauty I finally spoke; "H-hai" I smiled with shaking lips as I tried to erase the appealing thought of running for-my-damn-life. It was then that I realized the suffix that Mikoto-san had used with my name, I blushed at the thought. Hey wait…Doesn't that mean that…? Wait, SHE THINKS THAT I'M SASUKE-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND??

After I regained myself from my mental hyperventilation, I spared a glance at the clock on the bedside table. I gaped when I saw the time, 6:36 p.m! Mums going to freaking castrate me!!

I pulled the bed covers off myself, only to shriek and pull them back up as I yet again realized that my clothes had been replaced by a white night-dress. Sasuke-kun and his mother turning their similar eyes towards me, Sasuke-kun reddened again and looked away, "Umm, Kaa-san, I think it would be better if you brought Sakura her clothes" He said, the blush still evident on his cheeks

"Oh" Mikoto-san's face seemed to fall at the mention of my clothes, "I put those in the washing machine to get rid of a stain I found."

My jaw seemed to hit the floor, well not really since that is PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE.

Where were my clothes? Where were my precious denim skirt and blue off-shoulder top? In a stranger's washing machine, that's where.

Suddenly it was as if a gust of wind blew through the room, because I felt cold. It was as if the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle that was me was gone.

_My babies…_

My jaw went slack; Sasuke-kun put his hand on my forehead as if to check my temperature, I made a gurgling sound.

Mikoto-san got up, "They're probably ready, I'll just go get them for you." She smiled as she assured me the safety of my clothes, suddenly I didn't feel so incomplete anymore.

I looked at Sasuke-kun when his mother left, "Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid I need to get going, but thank you for your help." I said this in a small voice as I looked away, playing with a strand of pink hair.

Sasuke-kun looked at me with something akin to apathy in his eyes; "Ah, don't worry about it" he said in his usual emotionless voice, the kindness seemed to leave his eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes of painful silence Mikoto-san returned with a small pile of clothes, I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of my clothes; inhaling the fresh smell I gratefully took my garb from her arms. Mikoto-san smiled and left the room with her son in tow, leaving me to change peacefully.

After spending around fifteen minutes swapping clothes from the pure silk night-dress to my casual outfit (which was still slightly damp, although I'm not one to complain) I left the night-dress neatly folded on the bed before hauling my back-pack on and leaving the room. I stopped by the kitchen, where Mikoto-san and Sasuke-kun where conversing happily like any closely-knit mother and son, to give them my thanks for their kindness and hospitality, "Thank you, Mikoto-san." I said gratefully, bowing deeply in thanks, I smiled in their direction before turning on my heel and walking out of the large Uchiha Manor. As I was leaving the kitchen, I caught a snippet of their conversation;

"She's very pretty isn't she, Sasuke-chan?"

"H-hai."

I flushed a deep scarlet hue at those words, Uchiha Sasuke thought that, I Haruno Sakura was PRETTY!

Little did I know that I had left something behind, the very object that was always bringing me and Sasuke-kun together.

I had just forgotten that damned lunchbox again.

* * *

When I finally got home after running for almost an hour, I opened the door slightly; I poked my head through the crack, pink hair falling down the sides of my face in messy strands.

"Kaa-san?" I said feebly, I forced myself into the hall; unsure whether or not I wanted to die young.

"Sakura?" My mother's shrill voice came from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

I walked into the kitchen where my younger brother and parents where eating dinner, I lifted a hand and scratched my head feebly, "Uh yeah, it's me mum."

My mother stood up, her hands resting on her hips; shaking her head in my direction as if in shame, I narrowed my eyes into a glare as my brother snickered.

"You're late." She said simply.

I nodded my head slowly, "Y-yeah, I am..."

My mother sighed and pointed to a vacant chair where she had prepared a plate of chicken curry for me before sitting down again, "Just eat, and then go up to your room and finish your homework" my mother said with a tire look on her face. I nodded, vaguely wondering if I should make a run for it before it's too late as I sat down in the chair, picking at my food; I hadn't been feeling very hungry so I stood up again after taking a few forced spoons of the curry.

"Uno, kaa-san?" My mother looked up at her mention, the expectant look on her face telling me that she was expecting a reason for my tardiness. "I'm not very hungry; can I go to my room to finish my homework before it gets too late?" I said full out, my voice hinting slight over-confidence.

It was this statement that pulled the trigger, kaa-san finally exploded. She stood up abruptly, startling my father and making my brother snicker again as she slammed her fists against the tabletop; making the plates and cutlery shudder and threaten to fall off the table altogether.

"First, you come back at SEVEN with no reasonable excuse, NOW you refuse the food I prepared for you!!" My mother yelled, her pale pink ponytail shaking in rhythm with her entire body as she slammed her palms on the table again; this time with more force. Tou-san and Shiro cowered, I resisted the urge to do so myself and reluctantly remained erect. Kaa-san pointed her finger in the direction of the staircase.

"UP IN YOUR ROOM, NOW!" She yelled, her face red with fury.

Somewhere nearby someone's cat yowled and a car's alarm went off.

* * *

I sighed deeply as I sat down in front of my desk, spreading out the books I needed to complete my sole homework; maths. I bent down gingerly, and pressed a button, immediatly my computer sprang to life; light emitting from the moniter after I switched it on. As soon as my cherry blossom desktop-background was fully loaded, I logged onto the internet; within a moment's notice i had several Instant Messaging windows popping up on the screen. I sighed again as I opened the window addressed from BLoNdEswEEtY, which - typically enough - was the one flashing the most. The following conversation played out on the computer screen.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

Were the hell were u??

The yummy boy was looking 4 u everywere!!

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Shuddup...

'The yummy boy'?? The hell pig?!

Oh, you mean Sasuke-kun...

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

Yea him. U guys didnt fall in love suddenly and elope without us noticing did u?

Because if that's the scenario then...

I think ill go hang myself now.

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby once (or more?), cause I swear...

And no, ewwww, you IDIOT, I'll admit that he's built...but..

I still wouldn't go THAT far!

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

PINKY HAS A CRUSH, PINKY HAS A CRUSH!!

...I'm done now..

At least tell me that u made out with him, my mum took my romance novels away yesterday, claiming that they were 'tainting my innocence'.

Tch. Curse her and her evil motherly authorities...

What were we talking about again?

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

I don't care what you say, you ARE a bimbo.

Seriously, why ask me when you can just scroll up?

Anewahz,

It appears that Hina and Ten-chan would like to converse with us. Permission to join?

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

Some friend u are, I am SO not a bimbo.

I just have...blonde tendencies.

WHICH IS TOTTALY REASONABLE BECAUSE I AM A HAWT BLONDIE.

And yeah, Hina and Ten can join, just don't let Naruto join (I KNOW he's online, I can SMELL IT) I don't want Hina to faint on her keyboard like last time.

Correction, like ALL other times.

Neji can't either.

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

I understand Naruto (May the lord help us) by why not Neji? He's Hina's cousin, boar.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

I just don't feel like listening to an unsociable prick bitching on our GIRL convo.

DO. NOT. HIT. THE. X. BUTTON. YET.

Or at least until we get to talking about -ahem- male matters.

And NO you PERVERT, I do not mean the male anatomy.

Add the others, ur too boring.

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Well, screw you...

Kk, I am adding our comrades as we speak.

**Messenger notice: TheSWEETlife ;****A day without sunshine is like, you know, night...****Has been added to the conversation.**

**Messenger notice: BlindingLight ;****Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. Has been added to the conversation.**

**TheSWEETlife ;****A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

YO MA HOMESLICES, WASSUP WITH Y'ALL?!

**BlindingLight ;Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. Says:**

Hey Sakura-chan, you too Ino-chan.

And no, Tenten, You are as white as vanilla ice cream, you are the pure epitome of white.

So, repeat after me:

I. AM. NOT. BLACK.

There, doesn't that feel better now?

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -takes breath- OOOOOOOO.

Ok Hina-chan that's enough with the creepy phsychiatrist talk.

I'm warning you, I. Will. Hit. The. X.

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Some acknowledgment of our existence would be appreciated greatly Ten.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

WHAT PINKY SAID (says)!

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

Sowwy, meh, I was transfixed by the sight of the chocolate ice-cream in my freezer so-

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

4 the love of Gawd, pls tell me you did not.

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Eat.

**BlindingLight ;Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. Says:**

Dear Lord, CHOCOLATE??

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

I plead guilty.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

I, Judge Yamanaka Ino, state your following sentence.

NO CHOCOLATE FOR 2 WEEKS.

MUHAHAHAHAHA

YEAH BITCH!

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

SWEET MOTHER. NOOOOOOOOOO!

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

-Insert maniacal cackling-

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

Burn in Hell.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

As long as it's with u babe -winks-

**BlindingLight ;Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. Says:**

You still have those restraining orders right Sakura?

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

We can carry them out now, if it will please you, O' MIGHTY HYUUGA-HIME!

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

Oh Holy shit, is THAT the time??

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

Congratulations, it appears that none of the countless viruses that you have inflicted upon that poor piece of machinery over there have affected it's basic functions.

I wish I could say the same for you though.

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

Tenten.

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

Yes honey-bunches?

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

I would like to inform you of the burning hatred I now hold for you.

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

I'M HONORED!

**Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... says:**

Yo, girls, I gotta go, for it appears that Kakashi-sensei has a sever case of sadisticism and is inflicting painful amounts of maths homework upon us.

WHICH I HAVE YET TO DO.

Hugs and kisses.

**BlindingLight ;Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. Says:**

Bye hun.

**TheSWEETlife ;A day without sunshine is like, you know, night... Says:**

C ya

**BLoNdEswEEtY ;Hunting you down, says:**

What the bitch said.

**Messenger notice: It appears that Lookin4ROMEO ;Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm required to have a lot of common sense. Or any, for that matter... Has logged off. Any further messages will be seen when they log on.**

I smiled as I thought of my friends happily conversing as I began my maths hoemwork, however the smile didn't remain there and was soon replaced by a frown as I ventured deeper into the mountain of maths hoemwork our sensei had presented us with. My brow furrowed deeply as I concentrated on a complex algebra problem, my over-active mind pushing itself to the limit as I cleared up all the torturous homework. I looked at the time on my alarm clock, 21:12 it read. I let out a yawn, not bothering to suppress it with my hand. I dragged myself to the bathroom to change into my strawberry patterned pajamas. I picked up my bright green toothbrush and mustered the little bit of energy I had remaining to squirt the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, I proceded to brush my teeth feebly; spitting out the minty froth I rinsed out my mouth. I yawned again, stretching my arms and back. I ran a hand through my messy pink hair (which needed some emergancy brushing) as I flicked the switch lighting the bathroom off. I slouched back to my bedroom, climbing into the bed located inside it after setting my alarm for 6:35; I fell asleep as soon as my tired head made contact with the pillow, falling into a deeper slumber with every moment passing.

* * *

**I cannot stop laughing from the IM bit, I have always wanted to try that.**

**lol, liked their nicknames? I didn't make them too hard to figure out did I?**

**Hugz 'n' Kissez**

**Cospicous pink.**


	9. Comfortably Awkward

**A/N: **_I just wanted to give you guys an update before I leave for Sicily tommorrow. I will be gone till Monday, that means no more updates for four days. You people will just have to learn to live with it._

_Not really the longest of chapters but I'm completely out of ideas, some would be greatly appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I am really starting to detest this..._

_Also sorry for the abrupt name change, but I didn't like the previous one, so yeah._

* * *

I slumped down in my seat with a groan as soon as I entered the classroom the next morning, shooting a glare at anyone passing.

_Today is not my day_, I thought as Ino sat down in the seat beside me, completely oblivious of my crabby mood as she chattered away about God knows what, (although I think I caught a snippet of something to do with her new black cocktail dress.)

"But never mind that," Ino said with a snide look on her face, pretty blue eyes twinkling with a mixture of amusement and mischievousness, "Let's get onto more…" Ino paused for a moment; seeming to be at a loss for words, I raised an eyebrow at this, my mood lightening as the grumpy aura previously surrounding me drifted away.

At least, until she smirked again.

"_Interesting_ matters." The already wide smirk stretched across her heart shaped face, granting her an uncanny resemblance to a Cheshire cat.

My other eyebrow lifted to join the other previously raised one. "Like?" I drawled averting my eyes from her piercing gaze to the door as our Math's teacher entered the room, his silver head buried in a blue book.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat; ergo silencing us, he then reluctantly tossed the book he had been reading into his briefcase, the reading material landing inside the bag unceremoniously.

Ino leaned towards me before she lost her chance, "Sasuke-kun." She whispered hotly in my ear before turning away again, the smirk converting itself into a grin.

_Today is SO not my day…_

"Oi, Sakura-chan." I looked up grumpily after another (homework filled) math's lesson, seeing Tenten as the source of the concerned voice.

"Good morning to you too." I grunted moodily (I had just looked at my schedule, Gym next, OHHOLYCRAP).

"You ok, Saku?" Hinata-chan said, her delicate eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"I'm OK." I said with a tiny hint of a smile on my face, nobody can ever get mad with Hina after all.

"OK girls," Ino hauled her backpack onto her slight shoulders as we all began collecting our things in order to get to the locker room before anyone else, "We're leaving."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes at Ino, someone should tell the girl that she isn't a very good actress...

* * *

_(_**A/N:** _This small fraction of the chapter is in general POV.)_

"HEY! THAT IS MY EAR, AND I NEED THAT SO I CAN LISTEN TO BORING EXPLANATIONS!" A pained cry could be heard from an overly hyper Naruto as he was brained by a very annoyed Uchiha.

"If you breath so much as one word about it..." Sasuke hissed dangerously at a yelping Naruto. The blonde nodded his head frantically, nursing his swollen ear when Sasuke let go of it.

"That bastard..." Naruto muttered under his breath with a cute pout on his stubborn face; silently praying that Sasuke hadn't heard him.

* * *

"GODAMMIT, INO! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY DAMNED BRA?!" I yelled at the top of my voice whilst clutching my Gym shirt to my bare chest, a snicker could be heard from outside the changing rooms.

I looked up as I heard a small scuffle, and then braced myself as something black fell towards my face. I let out a shriek of surprise as the black object fell onto my face, I pulled it off screaming, "RAT! OHMYGOD THERE ARE RATS IN HERE!"

After a few moments of stunned silence around me in the locker room as my fellow teenage girls exchanged looks of utter disbelief as they caught sight of what was REALLy in my hands.

A black lacy bra was now falling from my hands and onto the floor, within a few nanoseconds I realised that my chest was completely exposed. I resisted the urge to scream and murder Ino.

I counted to ten, _slowly._

* * *

I glared at Ino as we lined up for our laps, Gai-sensei giving us a fully-blown explanation of youths(!) benefits and why we should not waste our youth(!)

I swear to God I could see Lee-san crying, that imbocile...

Tenten and Ino exchanged nervous glances and then looked at me, equally nervous smiles plastered across their faces. Hinata looked at us each separately before looking like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Ready," I flexed the muscles in my legs before assuming a runner's position on the track, "Set," I shot another glare at Ino and Tenten, assuring them that I would win.

"GO!" We zipped down the track, all attempting to outshine the other.

But little did I know of the Uchiha close behind me, a certain lunchbox in his hand whilst calling out to me and desperately trying to catch up.

"Sakura!" Sasuke-kun yelled, I turned around to look at him.

And then several things happened at once; I noticed that he was holding my lunchbox making me lose concentration making me lose balance and fall over and-

Which now meant that Uchiha Sasuek was on top of me, his hands by my head, the proximity between our faces too close for comfort, his lips merely centimetres away from mine-

"WATCH OUT!" Kiba yelled, accidentally slamming into us and pushing Sasuke-kun further.

Which now meant that our lips were touching.

* * *

_I have developed my first case of writer's block, hopefully it will disintegrate when I am abroad._

_Don't forget to review guys!_


	10. Negative

**A/N: **_God I haven't updated in AGES, but updates should be faster now since I've got the plot all figured out. By the way, how does a sequel sound after the completion of this? I was considering a sequel for 'An Intricately Woven Relationship' but we can't really tell this early on._

_Anehwyz, Naruto ain't mine._

**Disclaimer: **_See above._

**Note: **_'Overture to Entropy,' it's out! Check the collaboration between me and ishgreeklady out if you like ShikaIno._

* * *

For those few moments, it was as though time had stopped and was taking a break; everyone was silent, _everything _was silent.

The pair of us just stayed there, our lips pressed together uncomfortably and awkwardly, eyes wide as obsidian black bored into passive periwinkle.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke-kun finally started to move; the weight of his lips upon mine lessened as did the pressure he was putting onto my mouth, our eyes fluttered and their lids lowered until they had met each other, successfully shielding our vision. I could feel the cold flesh of his hand brushing my cheek from where it was placed, my hands moved up to his head; a single digit twirling a lock of inky hair and fiddling with it absentmindedly whilst the other hand occupied itself by pressing down firmly on Sasuke-kun's back.

I was overwhelmed by the strange sensation of the brunette opening his mouth and his tongue venturing into my own orifice. The grip I held on the back of his shirt tightened as his scent of freshly-washed clothes and something else akin to lavender wafted into my nostrils.

Our tongues wrestled for dominance until his won; I relished his taste. He tasted of the onigiri he had for lunch, of the faint sweetness of coke and something else that I couldn't identify, but that wasn't the best bit.

He tasted like love.

We didn't become conscious of our surroundings (consisting of A) people and B) homicidal fangirls) until someone cleared their throat and stamped their foot a few times in order to summon our attention.

And then realization dawned upon me; Sasuke-kun was_ kissing _me.

My eyes flew open as a different voice coughed throatily.

_Sasuke-kun's tongue is in my mouth._

The grip I had on his shirt loosened and my finger released a handful of inky hair.

_Sasuke-kun's tongue is in my mouth._

It was completely unexpected on his part, on mine as well, as I pushed him off of my limp form and gasped for air; taking note of the people gaping at me and Sasuke-kun and looking at us as though we had just fallen from the sky.

_Data loading..._

Karin-san was absolutely fuming and looked murderous as though on the verge of mercilessly killing an innocent by-stander (Naruto was the nearest, ergo I won't be saying my prayers).

I let out a squeak of embarrassment and looked away with a reddened face, eyes shut tight and knees pressed together. Sasuke-kun blinked a few times before he realized what had just happened; I could hear Naruto snicker at the apparent sight of the blush stubbornly lingering upon the Uchiha's alabaster flesh.

Sasuke-kun looked at me, the chattering crowd forming around us, his fangirls and then me again. He stretched out his hand in my direction as though telling me to wait as I got to my feet and let them carry me with robotic movements down the racing lane. He pulled his hand back and held it to his chest as I continued to walk away; face impassive and stunned.

Somewhere in the crowd, Hinata flushed a deep scarlet hue as she fell to the floor with a dull _thud._

* * *

"Hmmph," I grumbled as I sat down on a spare cafeteria chair, my rear meeting the hard surface of the seat as I slumped down on the cold metal with evident overexertion.

"...Sakura?" Ino looked away from Tenten whom she had previously been conversing with, she frowned and prodded my hunched back unsurely, "are you alright?" However, her inquiry fell on deaf ears as I responded with nothing more than a grunt as my head falling towards the table and into my folded arms.

"You kissed him," Hinata said blatantly, I looked up to face the Hyuuga with half-lidded emerald orbs, brow creased and eyes glazed over. "You kissed Uchiha Sasuke-san," she added to her previous statement, words slicing through the still air and reaching my ears. I nodded, pink tendrils shaking in sync with my head.

And it was then that someone cleared their throat and slammed a palm down on the table, making all the objects on the cold, metal surface shake and threaten to fall and startling all four of us. Our heads snapped simultaneously upwards, our eyes involuntarily meeting the fierce ruby orbs belonging to a very furious Uchiha Sasuke Fan club chairwoman (man), her eyes narrowed in my direction, glaring at me for all that she was worth.

Karin-san slammed her other palm on the table-top, the entire student population that had opted to spend their break inside the cafeteria stopped their incoherent chattering to turn their heads in the direction of all the commotion.

"What was that all about?" The redhead inquired as she slammed a clenched fist on the table once again, I sighed as Ino let out a startled yelp at the sight of her bento falling off the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I waved her off and prodded my uneaten sandwich unsurely once I had turned away from her, expecting Karin-san to move away and mind her own business; she did anything but the former.

"What was that all about?" She repeated, glaring daggers at me as I remained unresponsive and not meeting her gaze.

Oh, if looks could kill...

Karin-san's shoulders shook slightly at the sight of my unresponsiveness, "Answer!" She bellowed, slamming her fist upon the table once more, my head snapped in her direction, I was getting kinda tired of all that slamming.

"What?" I hissed, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in fury although none of this seemed to faze the redhead who simply pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"You were _kissing_ my Sasuke-kun," She leaned in further until the proximity between her and myself was far too close for comfort, I moved back in order to avoid any unwanted accidents.

"Actually," I informed her, pushing Karin-san back firmly with a carefully-manicured hand before continuing, "He was kissing _me _and secondly he is _not _your's."

Karin-san glared at my hand for a few moments before taking it upon herself to move it away. "Either way," I raised an eyebrow at her tone, "You had absolutely_ no_ right to be kissing _my_ Sasuke-kun," she persisted with her hands resting on her (_wide) _hips as though she thought it granted her a sofisticated image.

_It's on._

"I challenge you to a battle," her hands tightened their grip on her (_sluttishly short) _skirt as Karin (_the san is GONE) _continued with her somewhat feeble speech, "and only a coward wouldn't accept."

_Oh it is ON._

My other eyebrow raised to join the previously raised one at her statement, with one swift movement of my hand I was pushing back my chair and standing up to face the bitch fully; the top of my head only just reaching her nose as she sneered down on me. I thought longingly of the days when I would finally be as tall as the rest of the student population.

_(It had to happen, it just had to.)_

"I accept," I said with a smile on my lips and my green eyes narrowed into a glare as I stuck out a hand for her to shake, she obliged with her own eyes emitting daggers.

"May the best woman win," I collected my possesions and slung the rucksack over a shoulder as I paused for a moment to let the reprimand sink in, I turned my head to look at her, my lips curling into a smirk, "Me, that is," I finished before looking back at the exit and leaving.

* * *

"OK," Kurenai-sensei turned away from the board at the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of school, "I want you guys to do pages ten and eleven for tomorrow, understood?" We groaned as we recieved the homework, Kurenai-sensei smiled and left the room after bidding us all a final 'Good afternoon.'

I got to my feet with a sigh, I made a grab for my pencil case but the desk seemed to be lacking of it's presence; I looked under the desk in a frantic search for the strawberry-patterned item, eyes wide and swivelling wildly as they sought it out.

My eyes widened another fraction as I found it in a place where it _definitely_ shouldn't be in.

I rushed to the bin and stuck a hand into the container in order to obtain the pencil case, as my fingers grasped the soft material snickering resounded from behind me. I turned my head, eyes narrowed into a glare in Karin's direction, several other fangirls accompanying her.

They snickered again as I made my way over to my desk once more, I didn't dare meet their gazes as my hands picked up various items and placed them stonily into my rucksack. I turned away as soon as that was done and exited the class unnacompanied as I was the only one out of our group to attend this class at last period.

Then came the snickering again once I had left the classroom, my fists clenched as teeth pressed together in the anger and frustration I had been suppressing for the entire day. Lukewarm tears stained my cheeks as I made my way in order to leave the premises, I wiped away the fat droplets with the back of my hand, eyes blotchy and face red.

I gasped as a strong hand grasped my arm in a firm hold to keep me from moving further, "Sakura!" It was then that I realized that Sasuke-kun had been calling my name for the past few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun.." I breathed as I turned around to look at the panting Uchiha.

"Sakura," he repeated as the grasp he held on my arm loosened and he looked down as though ashamed of the words he was about to speak, "I-I'm really sorry about before," I gulped, "B-but I'd like you to go out with me!"

My previously tear-filled eyes widened at his statement as I pulled my limb free of his hold, my mouth opened and closed, forming the words as they rolled of my tongue onto still air.

"I-I'm sorry!"

_

* * *

_

Ehehe, the first part was overly fluffy wasn't it?

_Byez,_

_Pinky._


End file.
